Dark Travel
Dark Travel is a 2.1 Hard Demon created by JonathanGD. It is the fourth "travel level" to currently be made. It is an XL level, lasting 6 minutes and 14 seconds long (which would be classified as an XXXL by the fanmade system) from the start of the song to the end of the song. This level contains an enormous quantity of objects, about 208,000 objects. Some parts of this level are really tough to pass, such as the first drop of the level. There are also some calm parts, such as the halfway part and the part right after that. Low Detail and High Detail is available at this level. Gameplay * 0-2%: The level starts with an auto section where the player is invited to use LDM (as well as "High Detail Mode"), the author’s nickname, the name of the music and level, as well as the inscription “Enjoy!” Are displayed (Russian. Enjoy! ). * 2-8%: Calm stages of a cube, ball, and robot in realistic "earthly" scenery. The part is relatively simple, but there are poorly visible obstacles. In the end, a sphere appears that says "disable the effects of breakage." For a while, the screen blinks in different colors. * 10-16%: Next, the player transitions into a rather difficult robot and cube sections in the scenery of the "castle", here you need to dodge the shots of monsters. Toward the end, the character accelerates. It is worth noting a very difficult timing on the robot by 12%. * 16-25%: crazy accelerated stages of the ship and waves in the "technical" scenery, the touch-trigger is actively used here: some blocks can be pushed by the character so that they hit the buttons and open the doors. At the stage of the ship, there are strange cubes that follow the player along the "Y" axis and kill when touched, you must try to get around them. And on the wave is the stage where you need to collect “skulls” at the prompt so that the doors open. The arrows indicate which keys to collect. Interestingly, a set of keys is generated anew each time you complete a level, so you need to really quickly remember the sequence. * 25-28%: simple slowed-down stages of the robot, ship, and waves in dark "technical" scenery. But you can’t relax here, there are several unpleasant timings on the robot, and narrow passages on the ship. * 28-32%: Then, the player enters a fast-paced spider segment in the "wooden" scenery, where it is necessary to reap very often and accurately. The background here is very similar to Minecraft. * 32-36%: stage of the accelerated UFO in the blue scenery. This stage is one of the toughest in level due to very narrow spans and tremendous speed. * 36-37%: A short slowed-down auto-cube section, after which there is a “breakdown” effect, as by 9%. * 37-44%: Next, the player transitions into fairly simple stages of a cube, ship, and wave in the "hellish" scenery. At the stage of the cube, a purple sphere is attached to the player, which allows you to make a double jump (not useful due to the very low ceiling), as well as make a short or long jump (but this will come in handy once). At other stages, the floor and ceiling move, and the player must try to get either on him or on obstacles. * 44-48%: A simple cube section in the "stone" scenery. Here, there are no timings and almost no need to remember. At the end is the inscription "Halfway". * 48-54%: Afterward, the player enters a cube section in bright "sunny" scenery, the player jumps on platforms and through spikes with trampolines-traps. This is the preparation for the most difficult stage of the level. * 54-63%: Unpleasant bifurcations begin, and this is already a bad sign. The style is "color", all forms appear. At these sections, there are a lot of tricky timings, which is only exacerbated by two characters at the same time, despite the fact that they move symmetrically. It is worth noting the unexpected reduced wave (62%), as well as a hard UFO segment (58%). * 63-69%: Stages of a cube, wave, robot, and ship in "space" scenery. Closer to the end they are accelerated, which makes them rather complicated, but the most difficult is really behind us. * 70%: A very short stage of the cube in the "terrestrial" scenery, timings are here in large numbers. * 70-73%: No less short stage of the accelerated spider in the scenery of the "castle", it is very difficult due to barely noticeable platforms. * 73-75%: Then, the player enters a mini-cube section without decorations, preparation for the tough stage. * 75-84%: Accelerated stages of the robot, UFO and ship, first in a rainbow, and then in Sunset-scenery. UFOs in complexity are similar to it by 32-36%, and the passages here are very narrow. * 84-90%: The slow stages of the cube, ball, and UFO in the "stone" scenery are very simple, but they can also kill a relaxed player. Against the background, there is a very realistic rain. * 90-100%: The final stages of the cube and the robot with almost no decorations. There are still timings, especially triple spikes jumping at the mini-robot stage. Upon death, the last such screen will be filled with the inscriptions "Lol". The level ends with thanks to the author and the inscriptions "GG" and "--- The End ---". Trivia * The password for the level is 963041. * The level contains 208,317 objects. * The level stays at a consistently challenging difficulty, combing the use of every game mode. * It is not recommended to play this level on mobile/low-end PCs as it might cause the game to crash. * This is currently the hardest travel level in the game. * It uses the song, "Dark Matter Suite (1f1n1ty + LOrbSheddy remix)," which will also be featured in another upcoming travel level, "Nox Travel". * The level is for Viprin's 8th Creator Contest, where it won 3rd place in the unknown category. * This level was in EricVanWilderman's series, the 12 Demons of Christmas 2018. It was Demon #11. Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Hard Demon levelsCategory:Demon levels Category:XL levels